Baka and ReLife
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: This is the story of Akihisa Yoshii and Arata Kaizki two 27 year old losers who can't get jobs, Till one they meet a man that offers them a second chance, part of a project called ReLife, which their turns them back into teenagers and have to attend highschool again, what awaits them now that their back in highschool, and yes this takes place 10 years after the Light Novel.


**Hello True Believer welcome to my Baka and Test/ReLife crossover,**

 **Out of all the 2016/2017 anime that came out, ReLife is one of my top favorites,**

 **And yes i'm staying true to the Baka and Test light novel but i'm still deconstructing it,**

 **Now on to the story,**

* * *

 **Akihisa's P O V**

My name is Akihisa Yoshii i'm 27 years old and i'm just your unemployed loser, well i do have a part time job but i was always fired from any full time job,

All my life i been called the idiot among idiots it all got worst back in high school,

I was known as the Idiot among Idiots, but that was ten years ago and anther story for a anther time,

As for everybody,

Well Mizuki after we finally confess to each other i finally started addressing her by her first name but we could't date since that Old Hug made that rule, we dated for a while after high school but she wont to college of course i never wont to collage, and she met some guy and now she's married,

Minami wont back to Germany, last i hard she got married, as for Hazuki she stayed in Japan and now i hard shes starting her third year of highschool,

Kouta and Aiko are happily married,

Everybody finally recognizes Hideyoshi as a man which i feel wired about it now, and sister is now a teacher at least is a girl and she was real cute too,

My sister wont back to the United States, she spent time back in Boston but moved to Springfield Massachusetts and got married to a crazy Puerto Rican guy,

As for Yuuji and Kirishima-san, well i have to say is one sad story, i have to say Yuuji is a real scumbag,

Well yes Yuuji did confess to Kirishima-san, and they were engage for a while, but that was all a lie, he only confess to her to get that marriage contract from, then he took advantage of her devotion and loyalty for him, and use her for her money,

Then when he was done he left her for younger and richer blond with big boobs who was an air head,

After that Kirishima-san won though great depression and lost her high paying job, and nobody hard from ever since,

Sad story Kirishima-san had allot o promise in life, i mean Kirsihima-san was rich, smart and very beautiful and graduated from high school and college top of her class,

To bad she wasted her teens and her early twenties on Yuuji,

As for me we like i said i'm just a 27 year old unemployed loser, good thing i'm not alone i have my next neighbor and best friend Arata Kaizak, like me he's 27 and unemployed,

Last year he quit his job after an incident were a co-workers committed suicide after some bullying,

Well recently both had interview Arata and i had separate interviews today, i hope we get the jobs,

 **Point of view change to third person,**

As a ash brown haired-man with brown eyes wearing a suit and tie sits there in a ally,

"Damn it i didn't get the job i hope Arata does better" said the man, as anther man who black hair and blue eyes approaches him,

"Akihisa?" said the black-haired man,

"Arata? how your interview go" asked Akihisa,

"Not so good, what about yours Aki?" said Arata.

"I didn't get the job either" said Akihisa,

"Not only that, my parents are going stop sending money for the rant" said Arata, as both of them sign,

"Here we are again just two losers who can't get jobs" said Akihisa,

"Tell me about it" said Arata,

"Good evening gentlemen" said a man with dirty blonde hair, "Arata Kaizaki and Akihisa Yoshii" said the man, "Both of you are 27, bot can't get jobs, both of do odd jobs to get though plus income from your parents which is no longer the case after tonight" said the man

"WHAT!?" both Akihisa and Arata are in shock since the man knows both their life story,

"Who's this guy?" Akihisa asks Arata,

"I don't know, but he sure sounds like you Aki" said Arata as he notice the strange man's voice sounds like Akihisa,

"Yeah right" said Akihisa,

"Please let introduce myself i'm Ryo Yoake, and i work for ReLife Project, and you two will attend highschool again for our experiment, and if the experiment is a success both of you will get jobs" said Ryo, "Here's my card" said Ryo as he shows Akihisa and Arata his card,as Akihisa then look at the card,

"This looks like a train station card" said Arata,

"So your saying if we go back to highschool we'll get jobs? no way i'm going to Fumizuki and deal with Iron-Man all over again" said Akihisa,

"I'm assure Miister Yoshii you will not go back to your old highschool" said Ryo as he then takes out two pills as AKihisa and Arata look in dis belief "Now Mister Kaizaki, Mister Yoshii, do i have guys's attenchion now?" asked Ryo with a smile,

* * *

 **NEXT MOURNING**

As Akihisa wakes up in his apartment, as he yands and touches his face to his surprise his skin was really smooth,

"Hmm those most be some razors" said Akihisa, as he walks to the bath room he sees a 17 year old boy in the mirror,

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screams Akihisa, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled Akihisa, "I gotta check on Arata" said Akihisa, as he gets his apartment door Arata gets out of his door, Akihisa notices Arata looks younger too,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both Akihisa and Arata scream,

* * *

 **AN HOUR LATER**

"YOU TOO THE PILL YOU IDIOT! WHO DOES THAT!" yelled Arata,

"YOU WOULD!" Akihisa yelled back,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE IDIOTS!" scream both Akihisa and Arata, then

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!** somebody knocks at the door,

"Who do you think that is?" asks Akihisa,

"I'll get it" said Arata as he open's the door,

"Good morning" said Ryo as he entered the apartment,

"YOU!" said both Arata and Akihisa,

"Oh good your both here" said Ryo,

* * *

 **AN HOUR LATER IN A HIGHSCHOOL CALLED AOBA HIGHSCHOOL**

After Ryo explain to Akihisa and Arata how the pill deaged them ten years, as they sit on the back of the class as a girl with black in low pig tails and blue eyes approach Arata,

"Excuse me but you realize that's my desk" said the girl in a monotone voice,

"And your in my desk too" said anther monotone voice this time to Akihisa who was face down on the desk, as Akihisa looked up and then he notice a familiar face of a elegantly beautiful girl with long purple hair that she wore in a in a himecut and wore white ribbons on the sides, "Yoshii-san?" said the girl playing monotone as she recognize Akihisa,

"Kirishima-san, you too?" said Akihisa as he recognize Shouko, "Your a subject to the Re-?" Akihisa was about to ask till Shouko her hand over his mouth,

"Yes Yoshi, i am" said Shouko keeping monotone but her a little stern in voice, then a blond stutdent with an earring at heard Akihisa and conversation,

"You two know each other?" Asked the student,

"Yes we use to go to school together 12 years ago" said Akihisa,

"Ah child hood friends i see" said the student,

"Actually we-" Akihisa was about to till Shouko interrupted him,

"Yes, we known each other since kindergarten and we wont to middle school together as well" Shouko lied,

"Remember Yoshii we're psychology 17 again" Shouko whispered in Akihisa's ear,

"So what?" Akihisa whispered back,

"So that would mean 12 years ago we were 5 not 15" Shouko whispered again,

"Oh yeah right" said Akihisa,

"Are they a couple?" asked a random student as every body talked about Akihisa and Shouko,

"I guess so, look at the way act around each other" said anther random student,

"They are childhood friends after all" said anther student as Shouko blush a bit out of embarrassment,

" _If i were really child hood friends with Yoshii i would beating him in the head with a police baton, yet i would of turn a different person, perhaps i would of ended up in class F with him"_ Shouko thought,

As Akihisa and Arata sat on their assign desks near the window,

"You know her?" Arata whispered,

"Yeah we use to go to Fumizuki together back when we actually won't to highschool, he use to be class rep of the elite class" Akihisa whispered back,

"Hmm a little miss know it all but why would she be a ReLife subject too?" asked Arata while whispering,

"Beats me, Kirishima-san was always very smart very beautiful and very rich" Akihisa whispered,

 _"Then again she did have that falling out with Yuuji a few years ago"_ Akihisa thought, all of sudden

"Whats up Ryo! hey we're in the same class here" said a random student,

"Yap hope is as good as last year" said Ryo who now looked younger,

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HEY!" Akihisa and Arata screamed in shock as they notice Ryo, just as a young teacher who was wearing jim cloths came in the classroom,

"Everybody take your seats, lets get started" said the teacher, as she spelled in shock bored " _ **Kokoro Amatsu"**_ "Hi i'm Amatsu-sensai welcome to home i also teach P E" said Amatsu "Alright since this is the first day why don't we introduce our selves" said Amatsu, first up was Ryo,

"I'm Ryo Yoake, i was in the same class as some of you, but i'm not in any clubs, lets have some fun" said Ryo,

" _He was in this school last year?"_ Arata thought,next was the the dark-haired girl from earlier stud up, _"Is that girl"_ Arata thought,

"I'm Chizuru Hishiro, i'm not in any clubs either" Chizuru introduce herself in a monotone voice,

 _"She the charmer"_ Arata thought sarcastically,

"That's her she was top of her class last year" said a random,

 _"Oh that explains it i remember her type the good little scholar huh, i remember her i bit she'll probably have a good job and her parents wont pay her rant"_ Arata thought, as Shouko stands up, _"_ _Is that Kirishima girl well judging from what Aki said that she was the same, but would she want to take the ReLife pill, perhaps there's something more" Arata thought,_

"My name is Shouko Kirshima i been in this school since last year too" said Shouko,

"And her too? she was top of her class as well" said a random student,

 _"Well Kirishima-san hasn't change much"_ Akihisa thought, as Akihisa and Arata were lost in thought, till

"Kaizaki, Kaizaki-san your next" Amatsu called out, which bright Arata back, as Arata stud up,

"Names Arata Kaizaki, i'm not in any clubs not because i'm a loser or suspicious or anything" says Arata,

"I'm Akihisa Yoshii i'm also a transfer, i'm not a loser or suspicious either" said Akihisa, then next was a girl with red hair with the top part in a side ponytail who sitting next to Arata,

"*COUGH! COUGH!* My name is Reina Kariu *COUGH! COUGH* I'm in the Volley Ball Club *COUGH! COUGH!* i hope to get to know every body *COUGH! COUGH!* sorry i have a bit of a could" Reina introduces herself,

 _"Guess i'll start memorising the names of the kids closes to me, Reina Kariu with the cough, Rasping Raina"_ Arata thought,

 _"Reina Kariu, hmmm funny her voice sounds just like Mizuki but i don't she kinda gives like the same vibs i use to get from Minami"_ Akihisa thought as he notice that Reina sounded like Mizuki but some Tsundere vibs from, then a girl, then a girl with magenta hair that wore in pig tails stud up, _"That looks_ _kinda familiar"_ Akihisa thought,

"I'm Hazuki Shimada, i'm also in the Volley Ball Club, i was born in Germany but i came to Japan when i was six when my older sister started High School, i hope to meet all of you" Hazuki introduces as Akihisa stared at her as he recognize her,

 _"Hazuki? she's grown up"_ Akihisa thought, he then stared at Hazuki's chest _"And she's bigger and hotter then Minami"_ thought Akihisa, " _NO! NO! NO! YOUR 27 YOU PERVERT! SHE'S 17! AND SHE WAS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO YOU WHEN SHE WAS A LITTLE GIRL YOU IDIOT!"_ Akihisa thought as he beat himself up as he shock his head real hard, as Hazuki stares back at,

"What are looking at Moron?" Hazuki said couldley, as Akihisa was in shock,

 _"Oh no! Hazuki you turn into Minami, and you were such a sweet little girl too"_ Akihisa thought, next up was the student that was asking Akihisa and Shouko about their past,

"I'm Kazuomi Oga, the going home club, it's fantastic to meet you all" Kazuomi introduces him self with a charming smile,

" _he sure is friendly, chummy Kazuomi, Kazchummy"_ Arata thought,

"Name is An Onoya, i just transfer here too, truth i was a little because got lost in the wrong building looking forward too making new friends" An introduce herself, as she then turns to Akihisa and Arata, "We're in this together so lets help each other out" sais An as Akihisa and Arata nodded,

"Did we just make friends with a highschool girl" whispered Arata to Akihisa,

"I guess so" Akihisa whispered back,

"Okay lets start our test" said Amatsu,

"A test?!" panic Akihisa,

 _"Damn_ _it kids keeps pencils in their bags, why do adults lose that habit"_ Arata thought as he looks though his backpack, as Amatsu looks at suspio

"Kaizuki-san? let me look in your bag" said Amatsu,

"Okay" said Arata, _"What can she find, that will get me in trouble?"_ Arata thought,

"What is this?" said Amatsu as she took a box of cigarettes from Arata's back pack,

"Yeah what's the big deal?" said Arata,

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!" said Amatsu in shock,

"There only cigarettes" said as he then notices the whole class looking at him, "AHHHHHH!" Arata screamed as he remembered he was in highschool again, then all Akihisa's falls over as his cigarettes fall out, as Amatsu looks in shock,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU IDIOT!" Akihisa and Arata yell at each other,

"I'll see the two of you after school" said Amatsu as she squash both boxes of cigarettes in her hands,

"(SIGN) After all these years he's still an idiot" muttered Shouko,

A few minutes later as Arata nor Akihisa still didn't have pencil, then Reina offers Arata a mecanical and eraser,

 _"Resping Reina is helping me?"_ Arata thought, as Hazuki does the same for Akihisa,

 _"Good odd Hazuki even if she doesn't know it's me she still helps"_ Akihisa thought,

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"Pencils down, brake time" said Amatsu,

"Hey Reina thanks for the help" said Arata,

"No sweat you can use them for rest of the test, *COUGH! COUGH*" said Reina,

"Are you okay you should of stayed home" said Arata,

"And miss the first day of school, NO WAY! I'M NOT MISSING THE TEST FOR CLASS REP!" said Reina,

"That's Reina she hates to lose and this year we're in the same class and as Kirishima-san and Hishio-san are in our class this year" said Kazuomi,

"SHOUT UP!" yelled Reina,

"Yeah right like you going to be class-rep this year" said Hazuki with a sarcastic tone,

"WHAT WAS THAT HAZUKI!?" said Reina,

"With both of them around no way your going to be class rep" said Hazuki,

"Oh by the way thank you for help Hazuki" said Akihisa, as Hazuki looked at him,

"You remind me somebody" said Hazuki,

"And who would that be?" asked Akihisa,

"Some guy who wont to the same high school as my sister, funny you have same nice as him too" said Hazuki, "But he's about 27 now so you can't be and" said Hazuki,

"And what?" asked Akihisa,

"Your a bigger idiot then he was" said Hazuki,

" _That is cold, Hazuki what happen to you"_ Akihisa thought as he cried a bit

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER THE TEACHERS LOUNGE**

"For crying out loud you guys what are you thinking you two are to young to be smoking" said Amatsu which ironicly Arata was almost 28 and Akihisa just turn 27,

"Anything i can help you with?" said anther young teacher who entered the lounge who had brown hair she wore in a bobcut which was comb to side and wore a black hair clip, and had green eyes, as Akihisa recognized her, as Yuuko Kinoshita,

"Oh Kinoshita-sensai, yeah i was these boys a talking too" said Amatsu,

"I'm Kinoshita-sensai, why don't you come with me?" said Yuuko as she took Akihisa, "You remind me of somebody" said Yuuko.

Minutes later as Amatsu talked to Arata Yuuko talked to Akihisa,

"So if you keep this up you might end up like him" Yuuko got done telling Akihisa about an old school mate of hers which was ironicly was himself,

"So how did you think of this other Akihisa Yoshii?" asked Akihisa,

"Thought he was an idiot, but i did kinda had a crush on him back then" said Yuuko,

"You did?" said Akihisa as he blushed a bit,

"That's not important right now, you need to write an apology note tomorrow" said Yuuko,

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL YARD**

As Arata and Akihisa walk out the school as Akihisa had a big grin on his face, as they run into Ryo,

"Oh somebody is happy" said Ryo,

"Hideyoshi's sister liked me" said Akihisa,

"Good" said Ryo as walked away,

"HEY WAIT!" yelled both Akihisa and Arata as they ran after,

"YOU WERE IN THIS SCHOOL LAST YEAR!" said Arata,

"Yeah i had 2 other subjects" said Ryo,

"Didn't you say the ReLife project was to reevaluate Neets?" asked Akihisa,

"Yes" said Ryo,

"But what about Kirishima-san?" asked Akihisa till,

"What about me Yoshii?" asked Shouko as she came out of no where, "Hello Ryo" said Shouko,

"OH Shouko, hows your new handler working out?" said Ryo,

"I see you got new subjects here" said Shouko,

"Yes and i see you already know Akihisa here" said Ryo,

"Yes we use to go to the same highschool back when we first wont to highschool" said Shouko,

"Kirishima-san i know things didn't work out with Yuuji but-" Akihisa was about to say till,

 **SLAP!**

"Don't you ever mention that name again" said Shouko braking manotone as she just slaped Akihisa as she then walks away,

"You don't really know how to talk to women do you" said Ryo,

"Tell me about he's hopeless" said Arata,

"As for you need a nick name i guess i'll call Ara for now on" said Ryo,

"HELL NO!" yelled Arata,

"Ara? i liked that and the fact that you already call me Aki" said Akihisa,

"OH YEAH! HOW ABOUT YOU LEARN TO TALK TO WOMEN!" yelled Arata as he pinches Akihisa's red cheek that Shouko just slaped,

"OW! THAT STILL HURTS YOU BASTERD!" yelled Akihisa as he pinches Arata cheek as well,

"Hehe, and already you two acting like two highschool boys, well see you guys later" said Ryo as he walks leaving Akihisa and Arata who were still fighting,

 ** _TO CONTINUE..._**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

As Shouko and Chizuru walk together,

"So those two are Ryo new subjects?" asked Chizuru,

"Yes especially that stupid Yoshii" said Shouko as she blush a little,

"Shouko why are you blushing?" asked Chizuru,

"I just had to much to drink last night" Shouko lied,

"Really? because you been clean the past six months" said An as she came out of no,

"Why are you our handler now? weren't you suppose to be those two idiots's handler?" asked Shouko,

"Yes but the company decided they a more experince handler, so they Ryo with them and since my training is done they thought i could be last year's filed subjects's handler" said An with a smile,

"Chizuru do we still have beer in the fridge?" asked Shouko,

"Yes" said Chizuru,

"Good because i need a drink when get back" said Shouko as her and Chizuru walk away,

"Hehe, this is going to be interesting two idiot neets and two smart girls that rarely show emotion, how fun" said with delight,

 _ **END OF OMAKE**_

* * *

 **There** **you Have True Believers Chapter 1 of Baka and ReLife,**

 **For those of you who never read the manga or seen the anime of ReLife yes i spoiled it a little An works for the ReLife company and Chizuru is subject 001,**

 **SUBJECTS**

 **Chizuru is still subject 001,**

 **Subject 002 is now Shouko,**

 **Arata is now 003,**

 **And Akihisa is 004,**

 **Ages**

 **Akihisa-27 (looks 17 thanks to the drug)**

 **Arata-27 (looks 17 thanks to the drug)**

 **Shouko-27(looks 17 thanks to the drug)**

 **Chizuru-29 (looks 17 thanks to the drug)**

 **Ryo-27(looks 17 thanks to the drug)**

 **An-26(looks 17 thanks to the drug)**

 **Paring**

 **Akihisa x Shouko**

 **Arata x Chizuru**

 **Ryo x An**

 **Kazumi x Reina**

 **And yes this takes after the end of the light novel,**

 **Now True Believers see you later.**


End file.
